Bobby
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = September 28, Age 257|Date of death = Before Age 461|Address = Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Head captain of the football team of Spring High School Detective|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 261 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Gregory Johnson (Paternal Grandfather) Jamie (Paternal Grandmother) Henry Johnson (Father) Bethany (Mother) Tanya (Maternal Aunt) David Johnson (Older Brother) Rachel (Older Sister)|AniName = Bobby|MangaName = Bobby|Height = 5'11" (179 cm) "adult"|Weight = 137 lbs (69 Kg) "adult"}} Bobby (ボビー'', Bobii'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the youngest grandson of Gregory Johnson and Jaime, third child and youngest son of Henry Johnson and Bethany, the younger brother of David Johnson and Rachel, he's has the best friends with Toby, Trish, Harry, Victoria, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Jason, Leslie, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly and Jimmy Hawkins. He's also the husband of Allison and the father of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Bobby is a young child and young man of a tall, slimmer build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has green eyes, fair skin complexion and a flat, messy, brushed fiery red hair. He's have his father's facial features and fair skin complexion of his father, Henry. However, he's has green eyes, kind-natured personality and fiery red hair color that's he's have inherited traits from his mother, Bethany. Bobby considered very handsome, especially to the girls of Spencer World and Dragon Ball Z World includes his childhood sweetheart, Allison. As a child, upon becoming a fighter as a member of the American Team, these were replaced by a pair of black stud earrings which were given to him from George. During Vegeta Saga, Frieza Saga and Cell Saga, his attire was consisted of a brown T-shirt with a light blue long sleeved undershirt with auburn edges, his blue forehead protector worn around his waist, he wore black beige sweatpants, black wristbands and blue boots. After his promotion to fighter, he also wore a long hooded jacket over his outfit. As his major significant outfit attire is a medium grey short-sleeved high-collared shirt with beige designs above a purple turtleneck tank top and white shorts. He wore the standard blue fighter boots and his forehead protector tied the traditional way around his forehead. He wore beige arm warmers on his lower arms. As teenager, he's enrolling to going to the Spring High School in Ninjago City, he's usually wearing his causal outfit is a black undershirt with a brown jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. In Majin Buu Saga, he has grown noticeably taller. He discarded the Turtle School symbol fighter flak jacket. His hairstyle remains the same, but he changed his earrings from rings to studs. At the battle with Mega Buu, he now wears an open beige jacket, with the collar popped out only a litte, he changed his brown T-shirt into a black mesh top that is perceptible and reaches down to his waist. He wears brown mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. His headband is still on his waist. Another change is a black spandex sweatpants, indicating that Bobby is immune to central pain. When asked why he did that by his teammates, he respond to it being "cool" which made Jimmy and Jason look at each other in a funny way. He changed his blue boots with grey soles into a burgundy color, which is very different from his friends. Bobby's appearance, excluding height and a more mature facial structure, hasn't changed much. His hair has flourish and became much more wavy than spiky, messy brushed and he has facial hair. He removed his jacket, but occasionally wears it. He has a similar attire just with lighter pants and darker boots: as he's still wears a medium grey short sleeved high collared top with a purple turtleneck, black pants and black boots. His Spencer World forehead protector is now on a black cloth, and he wears bandages on his right lower arm, which matches with his best friend and rival Jason, who wears one on his left lower arm. Bobby, at He wears a black high collared top with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow. He wears black pants and black boots. While off-duty, he wears a black sweatshirt with white hoods and black and beige shorts with sandals. He also wears the standard Spencer World flak jacket while on missions with a red armband on his left arm that has his clan's emblem on. As a adult, Bobby appearance becomes very much like his father, including a short chin goatee, and changing his studs into silver hoop earrings. Bobby's appearance remains largely the same. His hairstyle doesn't change, however he now dons a light grey short-sleeved top, a beige, sleeveless, high-collared open top, black pants and black boots with dark teal soles. He also wears a dark blue wrist band on his left wrist, matching that of his wife's. Personality Bobby is always being a calm, cool, collected, cheerful, energetic, native, independent, intelligent, kindhearted, fun-loving, shy, peaceful, graceful, adventurous, friendly and a very honorable individual. He would always stick his head out for his friends as he believed in genuine friendship with his friends and family for their homeworld, Ninja World and Dragon World. He was also defensive about his family and didn't take too kindly when people or even his friends are being insulted, make fun of them and beaten by villains. Since his older brother, David Johnson found this out a particularly easy way with a death glare back at the academy for saying a joke after he was born, because of his decisions and future. Other than that he was a kind individual who would go to great lengths to protect his friends and family from the evil forces and destruction upon on Earth and the entire universe. He believes in fairness but isn't afraid to argue his point, hence he is a very open minded individual and will readily admit when he is wrong. When he reached adulthood. He only got more mature and wiser, choosing to reside in the Heavenly plains where he learned the master of the Unlock Potential form from Kaylah's older brother Zesmond Spencer before his death along with. Jimmy Hawkins would usually pop by to say hello and would tell him of his day or week depending on how busy he is. He takes a liking to Allison but believes he misinterprets Frieza, Cooler, the Ginyu Force, Androids 13, 14, 15 and 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Bojack and his galaxy warriors, Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Jamecha, Mega Buu and Super Buu as uncaring as that is of this whole battlefield. As a child, Bobby is a strong willed, friendly and nervously boy, but he is plagued with being a little shy, nice and friendly. Bobby has a considerably great personality and has been described as a nice person, who is always positive, but he likes to sit in the middle of a grass field feeling the wind blow in his hair. Bobby had the mindset to become a fighter and martial artist when duty called. While on duty, Bobby always uses his calm nature to intimidate his opponents. This demeanor gets him the title of a cool person who people look up too. Jimmy Hawkins is one of Bobby's best friends. He respects, trusts, and knows what Jimmy is capable of. Believing that both Jimmy and George are fully capable of using their abilities to the fullest advantage. He sort of guides them to their full potential, and gives them advice when they need it. Bobby enjoys coaching little tournament fighters before they become into the Dragon Ball Z world. He loves seeing inexperience children learning the ninja ways, martial arts and warrior's pride or ways. He looks to coach and train his children when he gets older and gains more experience. At the start of the series, Bobby held a strong friendship with Allison, which slowly bloomed into genuine love after she showed she was willing to risk her life to protect him during a fight with Cell Juniors on one of their first missions outside the village. As the series progressed, so did his feelings for her. His feelings for Allison have ultimately become his greatest desire, simply to be together with Allison, as shown through the Dragon Ball Z World. This desire would finally become a reality years after the war, when Bobby and Allison get married and start a family of their own, with two children that he, like his wife, would love dearly. Bobby is often the youngest child of Henry Johnson and Bethany, nephew of Tanya and Patrick and is almost always paired with his twin older siblings (David Johnson and Rachel) in some fashion and royal bloodline traits dynasty. He's personally is generally viewed somewhere on the lower end of the confident scale. He’s seen as grumpy, but he is easily embarrassed and rarely has anything negative to say. His verbal tic is “dattebare”, but he purposely avoids letting it slip. He finds it silly, even though it is a natural part of his speech. He is often depicted as the youngest of the Johnson family and Spencer family are just blood relatives. His siblings are usually very doting on him or tease him often. He rarely makes an appearance without David and Rachel as his older brother and sister during the Spencer Clan Massacre of the dimensional Spencer World since the day of his birth along with George and Kaylah to be very protective of his friends and allies from evil forces and destruction on his life. He's also very protective of his wife and children include Jimmy and Kaylah's daughter, Katherine. Now as a husband and father, Bobby spends time with his youngest daughter, Alyssa, all the time. He teaches how to control her mind ciphering abilities for next generations and better confidence in the future. Bobby deeply loved his wife and his two children, however Bobby's duties as a loyal fighter of the American Team and Z Fighters made it harder to spend as much time with his family as he wanted. Because of this, his relationship with his children is rather weak compared to their bond with their mother, however Bobby has proven to be a loving father and husband like Jason, Timmy and Jimmy Hawkins did. Biography Background Bobby is born on September 28 of Age 257 and living with his parents and the twin elder siblings in the Huge Royal Winter Palace. Since three months after the day of his birth, when the evil Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura to release Mega Buu and Super Buu from the Sealed Ball to attack on people during the Spencer Clan Massacre of the dimensional world as Spencer World. Bobby grew up as a spoiled child due to his, but he was taught manners and had to work hard to earn something he wanted, which was mainly under his father's influence as he didn't want his son to grow up to be an arrogant man who thought the world revolved around him. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu on the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and deaths of his father, Jeff's parents, Vanessa's parents, Amanda's parents, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga After many months after Goku battling Frieza on the Planet Namek, Cell Saga One year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after In four years of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell, he's now seventeen years old teenager going with his friends to enroll in the Spring High School to get away from the cruel orphanage at Odette City. Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the death of Mega Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's now Power Manga and Anime Bobby is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Solar Flare - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Attraction & Repulsion - * Repulsion shield - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Rolling Bullet - * Kamehameha - * Double Kamehameha - Transformations Unlock Potential He's born with it Equipment * Sword - * Green Grapes - * Air Solar Motorcycle - Video Games Appearances Bobby is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Bobby, Trivia * Bobby's name means Japanese name (ボビー or Bobii) is in English the meaning of the name Bobby is: Abbreviation of Robert. * In German the meaning of the name Bobby is: Famed, bright; shining. An all-time favorite boys' name since the Middle Ages. Famous Bearers: Scottish national hero Robert the Bruce and novelist Robert Ludlum. * In American the meaning of the name Bobby is: Abbreviation of Robert. * It is roots in Old English and Old German. Bobby is an alternate form of Bob (Old English): nickname of Robert. * Bobby is the head captain of the football team at Spring High School of Spencer World. * Bobby's favorite hobbies are walking in forests, studying regions, playing video games, fishing, going adventures and meditating. * Bobby's favorite food is mini corn dogs and carrots. * Bobby's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Bobby has has completed 38 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 3 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 19 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Bobby's favorite phrase he uses more often than usual is "Feel the mind". He says this to the members of American Team when they are about to go into battle. Gallery dbz_oc__sidka__sheet_reference__by_hanoi25201-d9qlbiw.jpg Dbz oc Ronnie sheet reference by hanoi5201-d9q-3.jpg Dbz oc Ronnie sheet reference by hanoi5201-d9q-2.jpg Dbz oc Ronnie sheet reference by hanoi5201-d9q-1.jpg Fall is here by ryokozchan-dajcw8j-3.jpg Sidka x lace kiss the sky by ryokozchan-d9hoa41-2.jpg Commission sidka x lace by chigosenpai-dc6h74d-2.jpg References # ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', 1999 # Dragon Ball Z anime episode 265 "Majin Buu Transforms" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Good Category:Spencer Family Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Princes Category:Swordsmen Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support